


Attention

by themrys



Series: Rhodes-Stark Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Iron Husbands, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrys/pseuds/themrys
Summary: Rhodey and Tony are happily married. They decide to grow their family with the addition of a tiny baby named Peter.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> u gotta write the fic u wanna see in the world and i wanna see iron husbands with spiderson. This is the Ideal™ superfam and u know it. anyways this is just pure fluff of that and it's not very long but maybe i'll make it into a series about the rhodes-stark household. guess i got a thing for au fics about family

Soft cries over the baby monitor woke Tony up. He groaned and rolled over to whack his husband only to find that Rhodey had already vacated the bed. His spot was still softly warm and Tony sighed, smushing his face into Rhodey's pillow. He heard gentle shushing over the monitor and couldn't help but smile.

_"Hey little guy, what are you so worked up for? Huh? Papa's here."_

Tony knew Rhodey was probably rocking their baby boy in his arms now as he heard Peter let out a soft little coo and quiet down. He loved to be held in their arms and Tony could just imagine the way he was probably looking up at Rhodey with his brown bambi eyes. More rustling came over the monitor as Rhodey put Peter back into his crib, the newborn sated and once again asleep. His husband's soft footsteps made their way back into their room and he slipped back into bed.

"I leave for ten minutes and you just have to steal my spot," Rhodey said as he curled his arms around Tony. He pressed a kiss into the back of Tony's sleep mussed hair.

"I was lonely and cold," Tony pouted, smushing his head back into Rhodey's face and gently laughing at the indignant huff it earned him. "Peter asleep?"

"Yeah, a little swaying put him right back under. Little guy just wanted some attention, reminds me of a certain someone I know."

"Hey! I've never cried for your attention!" Tony retorted. Rhodey scoffed and pinched his husband's hip. "At least not any times you can prove!"

Rhodey laughed and pulled him closer as Tony turned in his arms to face him. Rhodey kissed him and squeezed him gently.

"Go back to sleep."

"Okay, okay. Anything you say, Honeybear. Love you."

"Love you too."

~

They got the call that May was in labor on a hot August morning. Tony was tinkering around in his lab, having been constantly on edge since May's due date became closer and closer. When JARVIS connected May's call, he startled and nearly dropped the wrench he was holding.

"Tony! I'm in labor!" May yelled with excitement and Tony's heart began running a marathon in his chest.

"Really?" He asked in a daze, realizing it was finally here. They were finally going to be Dads.

"Yes! Ben's talking me to the hospital. I expect you and Rhodes to be there!"

"Yes! Yes, we'll be there!" Tony called as he frantically threw down his tools and closed the project files he was working on. The call ended soon after and he sprinted out of his lab, not even bothering to take the elevator because he needed to find Rhodey now and his adrenaline fueled excitement helped him climb the stairs faster than usual. He spilled out into their living room floor with huffing breaths, starting Rhodey who had been flicking through a Stark pad on the couch.

"Rhodey, the baby's coming! We have to go!" At his exclamation Rhodey jumped from his seat, throwing the pad onto the coffee table and grabbing Tony's arms.

A huge smile overtook his face and Tony could feel the love and warmth in his gaze, "We're gonna be dads."

"Yes, yes! Let's go!"

~

"Rhodey c'mere, c'mere! Peter figured out how to roll over!"

Tony flipped Peter onto his back, tickling his pudgy stomach and smiling widely at him. Peter smiled back with his toothless, gummy mouth and wiggled his little body. He was already ready to turn over but Rhodey needed to see it.

"Rhodey!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" His exasperated husband replied, crouching down to be with his family on the living room floor. "Show me what you can do, Peter."

Peter smiled at his father and wriggled his body some more until Tony let him go. He laid on his back for a few seconds until he decided enough was enough and he wanted on his belly. He squirmed a little more and then rolled himself over onto his stomach, kicking his onesie covered feet and making burbling noises.

His fathers instantly showered him with praise and kisses, tickling his excited feet and making him clap his hands.

"Good job Pete!" Rhodey said as he kissed a chubby cheek. Peter smiled at him, offering Rhodey a drool covered hand that the man accepted with all the grace of a parent who can no longer be phased by such things.

"Soon he'll be able to cruise all over this place," Tony said as he pressed a soft kiss to Peter's brown curls.

"We'll cross that chaos covered bridge when we get to it, Tones."

~

Shortly after Rhodey and Tony got married they faced the dreaded question of kids. Do they want them? Yes, absolutely they decided. They wanted nothing more than to grow their little family and both men got heart eyes just thinking about a little Tony or Rhodey running around. Tony had some reservations about being a father, of course. He'd had a terrible relationship with his own father and was worried he'd turn out just the same. Rhodey knew that Tony wasn't and would never be like Howard and worked to rid his husband of this insecurity. Tony was already a better father just on the basis that he wanted to do better for any kid of his than Howard had.

Then came the more complicated question. Should they adopt? Use a surrogate? Foster first? They went over every option possible until their shining angel, May Parker, solved all their problems.

"If you need a surrogate, I'll do it." She dropped causally as ever during one of their brunch meetings. May had been a friend and confidant of Tony's for years, ever since he worked with Mary and Richard Parker. After Mary and Richard's death they grew closer in their grief and helped each other out for just about any occasion.

Tony nearly choked on his bagel, inhaling cream cheese and bread.

"W-what?" He coughed out then took a sip of coffee to clear his throat. "Really?"

"Yes! I know how much you and Rhodes want a kid and I can't think of any couple who would be better parents. But you'll have to buy me whatever weird foods I end up craving, okay?"

"Yes! Yes, anything you want!" Tony's eyes welled up with tears as he crushed May into a tight hug. She laughed and hugged him, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

~

The day they get to bring Peter home neither of them let the newborn out of their sights for one second. Happy drives them home from the hospital, allowing the new fathers to coo and awe over Peter in the backseat. They trace his tiny toes and fingers, marveling at his tiny ears and soft baby skin. Peter remains asleep all the while, unaware of his fathers' ever-growing adoration.

They baby proofed the whole tower, even the lab despite having no intentions of letting Peter in there until he's older. They settle down on the couch, cradling Peter between them.

"God... I can't believe this is real," Tony sighs as he runs gentle fingers along Peter's cheek. He turns to look at Rhodey and finds him smiling warmly at both of them. "We're parents. We have a baby."

"We do." Rhodey traces Peter's face with his own hand before tangling his fingers with Tony's. "He can't even do anything but sleep, cry, and poop and he's already got us wrapped around his fingers."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Tony said, bringing their hands up to press a kiss to Rhodey's. "Wouldn't want this with anybody else. I love you."

Just as Rhodey leans in to go for a real kiss, Peter snuffles awake and begins to cry softly. Both men direct their attention back to their baby, Rhodey lifting him up to gently press kisses to Peter's cheeks.

"Want all of Papa's attention for yourself, huh?" Tony jokes. "I can relate."

"I love you, Peter," Rhodey says and Peter's cries dissipate. Tony huffs indignantly and pinches his husband's side. Rhodey raises an eyebrow at his ridiculous best friend. "And I love you, Tony."


End file.
